Chispas azules, como sus ojos
by Misila
Summary: Magnus ha vivido ochocientos años; no debería seguir sorprendiéndose así por estas cosas. Pero Alec es... Alec, alguien diferente y maravilloso que es único para dar quebraderos de cabeza. Serie de viñetas.
1. Inesperado

_Cazadores de Sombras_ no me pertenece, claro está. Créditos a Cassandra Clare, yo sólo los cojo prestados.

Esta viñeta tiene spoilers de _Ciudad de Cristal_. Advertidos quedáis.

* * *

_**Chispas azules, como sus ojos**_

o-o-o

**I**

_Inesperado_

o-o-o

Magnus aún no está totalmente seguro de lo que espera hoy.

Quizá la derrota –definitiva a ser posible– de Valentine, quizá la caída de la Clave. En cualquier caso, el brujo no está todo lo pendiente que debería a la batalla que pronto tendrá lugar en Alacante.

No puede evitar pasear sus ojos de gato por el Salón de los Acuerdos, una y otra vez. La enorme estancia es un continuo ir y venir de nefilim y subterráneos, de gritos de unos y otros llamando a sus potenciales compañeros. Gente que llega ya tarde a una pareja ya formada, personas que se juntan simplemente porque son los que quedan. Lo nunca visto. Una alianza entre los hijos de Raziel y los seres a los que siempre han despreciado.

Y Magnus Bane, el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, a sus ochocientos años de edad, esperando a que un niñato de dieciocho se digne a acercarse a él con su estela en la mano.

Sabe que espera en vano. Alec no va a ser capaz de pedirle que sea su compañero, no con toda la Clave a su alrededor. No con sus padres mirando.

Magnus suelta un bufido cuando localiza a Alec con su hermana y con el vampiro, y la frustración hace que varias llamas azules broten de sus dedos. El muchacho mira alrededor, buscando algo que sólo él sabe. Inmediatamente, el brujo se siente imbécil por desear que Alec lo vea, que clave sus ojos azules en él aunque sólo sea por un segundo.

Como si hubiera oído sus pensamientos, en ese momento Alec mira en su dirección. Su rostro se ilumina al instante, y los ojos de Magnus brillan en respuesta con una estúpida ilusión mientras una chica lobo –con gusto para vestir, todo hay que decirlo– pasa junto a él rápidamente.

No obstante, y para la más genuina sorpresa de Magnus, Alec echa a andar hacia él, alejándose de Izzy y Slender… Severus… el vampiro amigo de Clary.

La estupefacción del brujo crece a medida que el joven cazador de sombras se acerca a él, sin apartar la mirada ni por un momento. Para cuando Alec llega a su lado, Magnus tiene la boca tan abierta que corre riesgo de desencajarse la mandíbula.

Sin embargo, se las ingenia para recomponer la expresión cuando el nefilim se detiene frente a él. Entorna los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres?—le suelta, con más desdén del que pretendía.

Alec se muerde el labio y se mira los pies, cambiando el peso de uno a otro. Unos segundos más tarde, vuelve a alzar la vista, inseguro.

—¿Por qué vas vestido tan…normal?—barbota de pronto.

Magnus mira su ropa, sintiéndose algo ofendido. Últimamente ha estado demasiado ocupado con el asunto de Jocelyn y el _Libro de lo Blanco_ como para preocuparse por su imagen.

Sacude la cabeza, volviendo a mirar a Alec cuando se percata de lo verdaderamente extraño de todo el asunto:

—Alexander, dime de una vez para qué te has acercado y deja de irte por las ramas.

Las pálidas mejillas del joven enrojecen levemente.

—¿Quieres ser mi compañero? Cuando lleguen los demonios de Valentine, para luchar y eso.

Si Magnus ha de ser sincero, lo que más quiere en ese momento es abrazar a Alec y besarlo hasta que uno de los dos se quede sin aire; pero en su lugar se limita a arquear una ceja. Está dolido con él.

—¿Y por qué haría yo tal cosa?—se mira las uñas, que extrañamente no están pintadas—. Me las apaño bastante bien sin las habilidades de…

—Pero será mejor—lo interrumpe Alec, aunque da la impresión de que esa respuesta ha sido lo primero que se le ha venido la cabeza para replicar. Magnus deja de mirar sus uñas y observa sus ojos azules, turbios de inquietud—. Y además, he pensado que…

—¿Se lo has dicho a tus padres?—lo interrumpe Magnus bruscamente. Quizá demasiado bruscamente, a juzgar por cómo Alec baja la vista.

—No—admite el joven. A su pesar, Magnus tiene que reconocer que, con la muerte de Max tan reciente, no era el mejor momento.

—Entonces mejor ni hablemos de presentármelos—replica con ironía. Es consciente de que sus palabras hieren a Alec, pero no puede evitarlo. Necesita desahogarse, está harto de tener que esconderse.

—¿Quieres ser mi compañero o se lo pido a Simon?—repite Alec con firmeza, sacando su estela y sosteniéndola de forma parecida a como lo haría de tratarse de un cuchillo serafín.

Magnus lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos, horrorizado ante la simple idea de que Alec se alíe con un vampiro. Lentamente, tiende el brazo. A Alec le tiembla la mano mientras traza la runa, y Magnus se da cuenta de que sus mejillas están sonrojadas de nuevo.

—¿Y ahora qué?—inquiere con suavidad.

Alec alza la vista.

—He pensado—empieza—que ya que puede que no lleguemos vivos a mañana…

—Altamente improbable—murmura Magnus, intentando apartar de su mente la imagen de Alec herido por Abbadon y diciéndose que no dejará que ocurra nada parecido.

—… debería presentarte a mis padres.

—¿Cómo?

Alec ha terminado de dibujar la runa y sostiene la mano de Magnus entre las suyas. El brujo no está del todo seguro de haber oído bien. ¿Presentarle a sus padres? ¿_Alec_?

El muchacho respira hondo.

—Bueno, quizá sea una tontería y no nos maten después de todo, y sean mis padres quienes me maten, pero… Oh, maldición.

Con una determinación salida de no se sabe dónde, Alec tira de la mano de Magnus para acercarlo a él. Y no sólo para eso, qué va. Antes de darse cuenta, el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn se encuentra con Alexander Lightwood besándolo delante de toda Alacante.

Magnus escucha los murmullos de la gente de su alrededor, que se propagan rápidamente por todo el Salón de los Acuerdos, pero apenas se percata. Sigue con los ojos abiertos de par en par, aún sin creerse lo que Alec acaba de hacer. Por el rabillo del ojo advierte las expresiones atónitas de Robert y Maryse.

Es entonces cuando sonríe y responde al beso, rodeando la cintura de Alec con los brazos para atraerlo hacia sí. Porque él, que tiene siglos de experiencia con todo tipo de personas y criaturas, ha sido sorprendido –¡y de qué manera!– por ese joven de ojos azules.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Pues... nada, yo haciendo excursiones fuera de _Harry Potter_. Porque Alec me enamoró en cuanto apareció en _Ciudad de Hueso_ y Magnus aún más (es _super-mega-foxy-awesome hot_, y el que diga lo contrario miente), y porque son el motivo principal de que esté mordiéndome las uñas mientras espero el último libro.

Ésta es la primera de una serie de viñetas sin ningún orden además de "el que me apetezca", las cuales, obviamente, contendrán _spoilers_ de los libros. De todas formas, avisaré al principio para no arruinaros nada.

Prefiero un review a un favorito. ¿Por qué? Porque con el segundo sólo sé que os ha gustado. En cambio, con un review me decís por qué os ha gustado y qué cosas puedo mejorar, que es, al fin y al cabo, lo que intento.


	2. Siempre Jace

¡Buenas tardes!

Gracias a **HardLohve** y **Roxy Everdeen** por los reviews de la viñeta anterior.

Esta viñeta contiene spoilers de _Ciudad de Ceniza_. Sobre vuestras conciencias pesará.

* * *

**II**

_Siempre Jace_

o-o-o

_La isla de Gilligan_ resulta no ser tan entretenida como prometía en un principio. A los diez minutos de comenzar el tercer capítulo, el interés de Alec comienza a flaquear. Además, es innegable que el sofá de Magnus es realmente cómodo, y las luces apagadas para simular estar en el cine invitan a distraerse. Rodeando su cintura con un brazo, el brujo sigue la trama con el doble de interés que el muchacho, riendo suavemente de vez en cuando.

—Nunca entenderé por qué tienen esos efectos tan cutres—murmura en un punto. Alec, tranquilamente recostado en el sofá con la cabeza de Magnus apoyada en su hombro y _Presidente Miau_ aovillado en su regazo, mira el televisor confundido.

—Ya—coincide, sin la menor idea de a lo que se refiere el brujo.

Magnus se aparta de él y lo observa con severidad.

—¿Cuándo has dejado de prestar atención?

Alec suspira.

—Cuando ha terminado la cancioncita del principio—admite en voz baja—. No me mires así; se me hace pesado. Es que Jace y los otros están…

—En la corte seelie—el tono con el que Magnus completa la frase hace que Alec se revuelva en su sitio, incómodo—. Estarán bien; dudo que Jace sea tan idiota como para dejarse matar. Aunque quizá lo esté sobrestimando—agrega, frunciendo el ceño como si realmente meditase la cuestión. _Quizá realmente esté meditando la cuestión_, se plantea Alec.

Se muerde el labio. Para su alivio, el brujo aparta los ojos verdes de él y vuelve a fijarlos en el televisor, pero esta vez separándose del muchacho. A Alec se le forma un nudo en la garganta.

No está seguro de que lo que está haciendo esté bien. Técnicamente no es incorrecto, ¿no? Pero luego Alec recuerda detalles tales como que está saliendo en secreto con Magnus mientras sigue enamorado de Jace… _supone_. Y lo peor es ver cómo el brujo intenta que su relación funcione mientras su amigo parece no darse cuenta de absolutamente nada.

Se le escapa un bufido que hace que _Presidente Miau_ salte de su regazo, alarmado, y Magnus vuelve a mirarlo con curiosidad. El brujo chasquea los dedos para pausar _La isla de Gilligan_.

—¿Tan preocupado estás por Jace?—inquiere, sin molestarse en disimular su desagrado.

Alec abre y cierra la boca varias veces, como un pez intentando respirar fuera del agua, pero ningún sonido escapa de sus labios. No sabe qué decir.

—Izzy también ha ido—se ve obligado a señalar cuando recupera la voz. Magnus arquea una ceja—. Deja de mirarme así—protesta.

Tan de repente que Alec casi se asusta, el brujo compone una sonrisa que hace que sus ojos de gato brillen en el salón a oscuras. Complaciendo su deseo de que deje de mirarlo _así_, Magnus se acerca a él y lo besa, y el propio impulso hace que Alec resbale hasta quedar tumbado en el sofá. Le da tiempo a dedicarle una mirada entre extrañada y divertida antes de verse atrapado en otro beso, esta vez más profundo.

Alec se estremece al notar los fríos anillos de los dedos de Magnus pasear bajo su camiseta, y atrae al brujo más hacia sí, abriendo los ojos cuando nota que se separa de él. Descubre a Magnus a unos centímetros de sus labios, pero sin besarlo. Algo exasperado, Alec alza la cabeza para eliminar la molesta distancia entre ellos.

Sin embargo, Magnus decide justo en ese momento atacar su cuello. Alec gruñe de pura frustración por no poder besarlo, pero antes de poder demostrarlo de otra manera un sonido eléctrico hace que los dos den un respingo.

Alec se lleva la mano al bolsillo y coge su móvil. Frunce el ceño al ver quién es mientras descuelga, aún con Magnus encima de él.

—¿Qué…? ¿Cómo? Eh… vale. ¿Y qué esperas que…?—suelta un bufido—. Bien, ya voy—cuelga y mira a Magnus con disculpa—. Es Jace.

—Qué sorpresa—replica él con sorna, claramente disgustado por la interrupción.

—Necesita sangre.

—¿Qué diablos ha hecho ahora?—inquiere el brujo, molesto—. ¿Lo han convertido en vampiro?

—No… Al menos, no a él. A Simon.

Por un momento, todo rastro de irritación abandona el rostro de Magnus. El brujo se queda boquiabierto.

—¿El amigo de Clary?

Alec asiente.

—Van a enterrarlo para que se… se alce—explica—. Y cuando lo haga tendrá hambre—mira a Magnus y se muerde el labio—. ¿De dónde se supone que vamos a sacar sangre?

Parece como si Magnus estuviera librando algún tipo de batalla interna cuando aparta la mirada de él.

—Ahora nos encargamos de eso. Vamos—se aparta de él, poniéndose en pie, y sale del salón a grandes zancadas, sin dedicarle una sola mirada más.

Alec se incorpora en el sofá y suspira. No le gusta ser causa del sufrimiento de otros, y sabe que Magnus detesta estar oyéndolo todo el día con Jace en la boca, pero tampoco es como si pudiera evitarlo. Después de todo, Jace es su _parabatai_, y eso sí que no va a cambiar jamás.

Escucha a Magnus diciendo algo de una carnicería desde el dormitorio, pero apenas le presta atención. Sigue demasiado pendiente del enorme lío que tiene como para preocuparse por algo más. Se pone la chaqueta automáticamente, y sólo sale de su burbuja de preocupaciones cuando Magnus toma su mano y lo arrastra por las escaleras hasta salir del edificio en que vive, ordenando a _Presidente Miau_ que guarde bien el _loft_.

—¿Adónde vamos?—inquiere al notar el frescor nocturno en el rostro.

—A por sangre para nuestro futuro vampiro—responde el brujo, aún tirando de su mano. Se cruzan con un grupo de adolescentes que hablan a gritos y Alec rompe el contacto casi por instinto.

Alcanza a ver la mirada dolida de Magnus antes de que él vuelva a mirar al frente.

—No te enfades por eso—intenta arreglarlo—. Es sólo que… mira, Jace sonaba preocupado.

—Empiezo a asumir que buena parte de tu cerebro está las veinticuatro horas del día pendiente de _Jace_—lo interrumpe Magnus, entrecerrando los ojos y sin dignarse a mirarlo ni siquiera en ese momento. Alec se estremece al notar el desdén impreso en la voz del brujo al mencionar a su amigo—. Pero no estoy enfadado.

Lo más preocupante es que parece ser verdad. No hay rabia en su voz, sólo una especie de amarga resignación mezclada con impotencia.

Alec se da cuenta entonces de algo, pero cierra la boca antes de que se le escape. Duda que ahora mismo a Magnus le interese saber que su mente únicamente ha volado a Jace cuando él le ha preguntado.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Conste que Alec me cae la repera de bien, pero el pobre tenía un lío encima que no podía con él. Y eso. Que a mí estas cosas que medio se sabe medio no, me pierden.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


	3. Duda

¡Hola!

Gracias a **HardLohve**, **Valkyrje** y **Guest** por los reviews de la anterior viñeta.

Esta viñeta contiene _spoilers_ de _Ciudad de las almas perdidas_. Y _spoilers_ de ésos un tanto tristes.

* * *

**III**

_Duda_

o-o-o

Magnus se desliza lenta y perezosamente hacia la consciencia.

No puede decir que lo esté deseando, precisamente. Desde que resultara herido en la batalla del Burren está cansado todo el rato, y lo que más le apetece es quedarse durmiendo durante todo el día.

Negándose a abrir los ojos, en un último intento por recuperar el sueño, el brujo alarga el brazo hacia la derecha, dispuesto a utilizar a Alec como una almohada a la que abrazarse.

El único problema es que Alec no está en la cama.

Magnus abre los ojos, demasiado extrañado como para prestar atención a la oleada de fastidio que lo invade por tener que renunciar al ansiado descanso. Efectivamente, descubre el dormitorio vacío, a excepción de _Presidente Miau_, que está jugando con un calcetín de Alec a los pies de la cama sin hacer ruido.

Después de soltar un bostezo y estirarse, emitiendo un sonido parecido a un ronroneo, Magnus sale de la cama.

Al entrar en la cocina, con su gato pisándole los talones y maullando en un intento vano por captar la atención de su amo, el brujo se percata de que Alec acaba de irse; la taza de café que hay en la encimera, medio vacía, aún está humeando ligeramente.

Pero no es eso lo que más llama la atención de Magnus. A apenas unos centímetros del desayuno inacabado de su novio se encuentra un papel cuidadosamente doblado. El brujo entorna los ojos al reconocer su nombre escrito con la elegante caligrafía de Camille Belcourt.

Intrigado, Magnus desdobla la carta de la vampira y, tras frotarse los ojos con sueño, comienza a leer. Su expresión pasa de adormilada a atónita conforme va avanzando con el escrito.

_No puede ser_.

Se vuelve a restregar los ojos con los nudillos y lee de nuevo la carta, negándose a creerlo. Una vocecilla en su interior monta una pataleta cuando un asomo de duda se instala en el interior de Magnus, reprochándole el desconfiar de Alec.

_Alec no me haría eso_, intenta convencerse el brujo. Está seguro de que Alec ni siquiera se plantearía la opción de arrebatarle la inmortalidad. Y no tiene ningún motivo para verse con Camille a escondidas.

_¿Seguro?_, sisea otra voz, ligeramente burlona, en su cabeza.

Tiene que averiguarlo. Magnus intenta convencerse de que lo que se dispone a hacer es una soberana estupidez: irá a una estación de metro abandonada, esperará durante un rato para al final no encontrar a nadie –o, lo más probable, a Camille riéndose de él–, volverá a casa muerto de agotamiento y cuando Alec vuelva del Instituto o dondequiera que haya ido se enfadará con él y le echará la bronca por irse a deambular por ahí en lugar de descansar y terminar de recuperarse.

Y aun estando (casi) seguro de que va a cansarse para nada, Magnus se viste con lo primero que encuentra y sale del _loft_ a paso rápido, apartando a _Presidente Miau_ de una suave patada para evitar que lo siga antes de cerrar la puerta.

Coge unos cuantos atajos, la mayoría no disponibles para mundanos o nefilim, pero apenas se fija en dónde pone los pies. Va demasiado perdido en sus preocupaciones como para pensar en el camino.

La sombra de la duda, antes sólo un pequeño vacío en su interior, ha crecido mientras caminaba y ahora amenaza con engullirlo. Obliga a Magnus a recordar todas las discusiones que ha mantenido con Alec sobre el tema de la ausencia de fecha de caducidad de su vida, los hoscos silencios del joven cada vez que Magnus deja de responder a sus interrogatorios sobre su vida anterior a él, los amargos celos hacia Camille y Will que vuelven el carácter de Alec (aún) más difícil de lo habitual.

_Pero no haría eso_, vuelve a decirse Magnus, obstinado. Que Alec respeta su inmortalidad, aunque no le agrade la idea, es algo que está fuera de toda discusión.

Al entrar en la estación de City Hall, Magnus camina con más sigilo, escudriñando las sombras sin necesidad de luz, en busca de alguien a quien no va a encontrar (no quiere encontrar) ahí.

No hay nadie.

Magnus deja escapar todo el aire que no había sido consciente de estar reteniendo, sintiéndose ridículamente aliviado. Luego la culpabilidad lo invade. ¿Cómo ha podido creer, tan sólo por un momento, la posibilidad de que Camille estuviese siendo sincera? ¿En qué estaba pensando para dudar de Alec? Está claro que él jamás lo traicionaría así.

Magnus reprime un bostezo. Ahora que la tensión ha abandonado su cuerpo, el cansancio vuelve a hacer mella en él. Sonriendo ligeramente, el brujo se da la vuelta, dispuesto a volver a casa, pero entonces escucha pasos vacilantes no muy lejos de donde está.

Una parte de él ya sabía que Camille no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de burlarse de él, pero ahora a Magnus no le molesta enfrentarse a ella. Ahora que ha comprobado que Alec no planea volverlo mortal, hablar o no con la vampira le da exactamente igual.

El brujo se vuelve, aún sonriendo, pero la sonrisa se desvanece de sus labios al ver al recién llegado.

La luz mágica no llega hasta Magnus, lo que lo mantiene oculto, pero él sí reconoce, con dolorosa claridad, a la persona que porta la piedra de la que emana la luminosidad.

Además, esos ojos azules son inconfundibles.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: ... y todos sabemos lo que viene después. Que me encantan Magnus y Alec tanto juntos como separados es un hecho fuera de toda discusión. Que Alec es un completo idiota, tres cuartos de lo mismo. No obstante, estoy segura de que la señora Clare los reconciliará en _Ciudad del Fuego Celestial_. Como que me llamo Cristina. Eso sí, espero que Alec sufra un poquito. A modo de moraleja.

En fin... ¿reviews? ;)


	4. Vacaciones

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Valkyrje**, **TheLoveIsArt**, **KurenaiNoAngel**, **Mily Black Queen**, **yesi owo**, **Guest**, **Alice In Funnyland**, **BreacJ**, **HardLohve**, **kary muggle** y **mariana** por sus reviews.

Este fic contiene spoilers -aunque no demasiados- de _Ciudad de los Ángeles Caídos_.

* * *

**IV**

_**Vacaciones**_

o-o-o

Después de todo lo que ha pasado, volver a Nueva York resulta de lo más extraño.

Y desolador, también. Alec no está seguro de qué esperaba exactamente que ocurriera con sus padres tras la muerte de Max, pero que Robert Lightwood se quedara en Alacante en lugar de regresar al Instituto con su familia es algo que no había considerado como una posibilidad.

Aunque, en cierto modo, lo entiende. O quiere hacerlo. Alec se dio cuenta hace mucho de que sus padres no se quieren, que su relación dista de ser como la de, por ejemplo, los Penhallow. Pese a que no entiende el motivo y hace tiempo que sus propios problemas empezaron a preocuparle más que el matrimonio sin sentido de Robert y Maryse Lightwood, Alec es, de lejos, mucho más perceptivo que Izzy. Y supone que puede que consigan sobrellevar la muerte de su hijo mejor por separado que juntos.

Eso no quita que el Instituto le parezca demasiado solitario una vez se ha acomodado en su dormitorio. Jace (por el Ángel, ¿seguro que come el mismo tipo de comida que Alec?) no está en absoluto cansado por el cambio de hora, y ha ido con Clary a Central Park o algo por el estilo; Isabelle ha quedado con Simon en Taki's, y su madre… Alec sabe que está en la habitación de Max y prefiere no inmiscuirse. Que él no se encerrase en su dormitorio y montase una pataleta como Izzy no quiere decir que no le duela la pérdida de su hermano.

Él estaría con Magnus, pero el brujo volvió de Idris antes que él y le advirtió que estaría ocupado durante una semana con algo que le habían encargado. Alec rueda sobre la cama, emitiendo un sonido exasperado. Una vocecilla le sugiere que, ya que está, podría entrenar un rato, pero el joven la manda callar con un bufido.

Lo cierto es que, después de tanto tiempo temiendo lo que pudiera pasar si alguien descubría que le gustaban los hombres, ahora sólo se le ocurre pensar lo mismo que Magnus le dijo al oído cuando se separaron tras besarse delante de toda Alacante: _¿A que no era para tanto?_

Bueno, es innegable que Izzy se ríe hasta que se le saltan las lágrimas cada vez que recuerda la cara de Maryse ese día, por no hablar de que Alec tiene la _ligera_ impresión de que su padre evita mirarlo desde entonces, pero podría haber sido peor.

Finalmente, Alec decide ir a Brooklyn. Sabe que Magnus estará ocupado, pero le da igual; prefiere pasar el rato viéndolo trabajar en lugar de quedarse en un edificio que se ha vuelto más frío de lo que era cuando se fue.

Tarda poco en llegar, teniendo en cuenta cómo suele ser el tráfico en Nueva York. Cuando se planta frente al bloque en el que vive Magnus, Alec usa la llave que le dio el brujo para abrir la puerta, no sin cierto orgullo. Sube las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar al _loft_ de Magnus, que hoy está decorado de una forma parecida a las casas japonesas, con una mesa cuadrada en el centro y cojines a su alrededor, en uno de los cuales está sentado el brujo con las piernas cruzadas. Esparcidos por el suelo hay un montón de papeles y libros con dibujos de runas y garabatos que Alec no sabe leer, sobre los que _Presidente Miau_ camina con cuidado, olfateando las cosas de su amo con curiosidad.

Magnus alza la vista al oír abrirse la puerta. Sonríe al descubrir a Alec, pero enseguida baja la vista de nuevo a sus cosas.

—Te dije que estaría ocupado—comenta.

Alec se encoge de hombros y se acerca a él. Aparta varios libros y al gato de su novio y se deja caer en el suelo.

—Ya—admite—, pero no estoy haciendo nada de todos modos—coge un libro al azar y lo abre por una página al azar. Tal y como suponía, no entiende nada.

—Está en purgático—le informa Magnus, dándole un beso para saludarlo, que hace que el joven se sonroje un poco—. Los que tú entiendes están ahí—señala una estantería y luego frunce el ceño, arrebatándole el libro sin muchos miramientos—. Vaya, era esto lo que me hacía falta. Gracias—comenta. Alec arquea las cejas—. No tardo mucho.

Alec se acerca a los libros y coge uno al azar. Se dispone a coger un cojín para sentarse, pero lo descubre junto a sus pies. Alec mira a Magnus, que ha vuelto a centrarse en su trabajo, pero sonríe mientras los últimos destellos azules se desvanecen de las yemas de sus dedos.

Resulta que el libro es de fantasía. Alec se sienta con las piernas cruzadas como los indios, apoyando la espalda en la estantería, y empieza a leer; y, para ser francos, la historia le gusta, aunque al principio le parezca un poco infantil. No obstante, en algún momento las letras empiezan a bailar ante sus ojos, y Alec los cierra para evitar marearse.

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, se encuentra a Magnus ante él, sacudiéndole el hombro. Alec se despereza y mira alrededor, descubriendo el libro tirado en el suelo.

—¿Qué hora es?—inquiere tras soltar un bostezo, recordando vagamente que ha leído algo de un trol en la historia antes de quedarse dormido.

—Las siete y cuarto—han pasado más de tres horas. _Sí, ha tardado poquísimo_, piensa con ironía.

Magnus se pone en pie y vuelve al montón de libros. Coge unos cuantos para colocarlos, mientras que los que no le caben en las manos levitan a su alrededor. Alec se frota los ojos, cansado.

—¿Has terminado de…lo que quiera que estuvieras haciendo?—pregunta con curiosidad.

Tras colocar los libros, Magnus asiente. Se acerca a Alec y se sienta en el suelo, a su lado. Coge el libro y le da varias vueltas en las manos.

—Necesito unas vacaciones—declara. Alec observa cómo cambia de color la tapa del libro con ligero interés—. ¿Te vienes?

Alec mira a Magnus boquiabierto.

—¿Adónde?—es lo primero que se le ocurre decir. En su favor, hay que decir que aún no está medio dormido y no del todo seguro de haber oído bien.

El brujo se encoge de hombros.

—Donde quieras… Oh, bueno, donde quieras excepto Perú—rectifica. Sus ojos de gato brillan con diversión, y Alec comprende que su expresión de sorpresa es algo cómica.

Sacude la cabeza.

—¿En serio?

—Si no tienes nada que hacer y crees que tus amigos podrán matar demonios sin ti, claro—especifica Magnus—. Bueno, ¿qué dices?

Alec sonríe de oreja a oreja. Siempre ha querido ver mundo, conocer algo más aparte de Nueva York e Idris. Y además irá con Magnus.

La respuesta no podría ser más obvia.

—Que sí, claro.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Creo que debería tomarme las cosas con más calma y no abarcar tanto... mi lista de cosas por terminar no hace más que crecer xD Pero como soy una cabezota, aquí estoy, con veinte mil cosas a la vez y tardando más en actualizar de lo que lo haría si estuviera con menos cosas, pero actualizando.

En fin. ¿Bien, mal? ¿Regular? ¿Reviews?


End file.
